Jack, Who Are These People?
by DirectorT
Summary: Kim loses her memory after Lindzy has an argument with her. Luckily, she still remembers Jack, and the fact that they are dating, but not the rest of the Wasabi Warriors or any of her past memories with them. With the help of Jack, the guys and Rudy, Kim begins to recall her old memories. But why can Kim suddenly perform more advanced karate moves? You'll find out. Kick story!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack, Who Are These People?**

Jack's P.O.V 

It's the last day of school and we are all heaped! I can't wait to have everyday with my Kimmy. Speaking of which, she and I are now at our lockers gathering our things to get out of Seaford High for a whole three months.

I smiled as I noticed her stop gathering to look at a picture of us, she keeps on her locker door. I placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek making her turn to me, the same smile still on her face.

"I love that picture of us." I told her, as I smiled back at her warmly.

"I love it too." She stated, as we both leaned in for a sweet and short -But still amazing- kiss.

When we pulled apart we found Jerry and Milton, partly fangirling and partly fake-puking at us. Kim and I laughed at them a bit before beginning a conversation, I put my arm around Kimmy and we enjoyed time with the guys, that is until Lindzy **(I changed the spelling because a guest named Lindsey asked me to)** walked over to us.

She glared at Kim right after fluttering her eyelashes at me in a trying-to-be-flirty way.

"How about you step away from my future boyfriend and take a long walk off of a short cliff, Blondie." Lindzy said to Kim with her brow raised.

"How about you buzz off, as you can see we're trying to have a good time and your presence is disturbing that." Kim shot back, she is always really good with come-backs.

As the girls argued, I stood by Kim, glaring at Lindzy as Milton and Jerry stood behind her and glared at her as well.

"Just go, leave and don't come back. Obviously Jack would rather be with someone who is...Not you." Lindzy said harshly. That is so not true, I love my Kimmy.

"Take a hint Lindzy, Jack and I are together and that's how it will be for a while, so just stop trying to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere."

"You aren't even pretty, you know!" True, Kim isn't just pretty, she beautiful. "I bet Jack wants a really hot girl, like me. And I am way more popular than you!" Lindzy went on and on.

Actually, Kim is the most popular girl un school, other than Kelsey Vargas. Plus, I don't care about popularity, I care about personality and attitude. Which is why I love Kim.

"I honestly don't care about that stuff Lindzy, sure its important sometimes, but I know it doesn't matter. And Hack is not that shallow." Kim stated proudly, she is so cute when she stands up to people!

"Any guy would rather have me over you. And isn't being shallow its having taste. And anyone who likes you obviously doesn't have any. Including your little, nerdy boyfriend over here" Lindzy told her, trying to sound cool to prove her point, it wasn't working. And I am not nerdy!

"Sure Lindzy, do you really believe that. Last time I checked you were begging Jack to take you to a movie m, but that didn't work out well did it, remember, he got so bored of you he'd rather grow a bean in a cup."

"Whatever!" Lindzy practically yelled, in a whiny tone as she pushed Kim back. I had taken my arm off of Kim's shoulders during the conversation and even though Kim would usually be able to handle the push, Lindzy had put lots of force into it.

Kim flew back and hit her head on the lockers before sliding down to the ground.

I quickly went over to her as Milton and Jerry glared harshly at Lindzy and barked at her.

"Go! Now!" Jerry shouted at her.

"Leave." Milton agreed, with an angry tone as he pointed the other direction.

Lindzy hurried away because no one had ever seen that side of the guys. Kim was like their sister though and they'd do anything for her.

I examined Kim as they were talking and noticed that she was unconscious, I have to do something quick.

"Guys, I have to get Kim to the hospital, go get Rudy!" I told them as they stared at me, waiting for my instructions. They both nodded and I picked Kim up bridal-style, running out of the school.

Later, Jack's P.O.V 

I'm in the hospital room with Kimmy as shy lys in the bed still unconscious, her hand in mine.** (Hospital room in Breaking Board) **

The doctor had told me she was going to be fine and that she'll wake up soon.

The guys and Rudy walked in, and slightly smiled at me, I gave them a nod back, I'm just really worried about Kim, but I'm sure she's okay.

We sat there whispering a little and after looking at Kim for a while, her eyes began to open, causing me to smile.

"Jackie?" She asked,looking up att me.

"Hey Kimmy. Are you okay?" I asked her, smiling at her beautiful eyes which still sparkle when she speaks.

"Yeah, just one question. Jack, who are these people?" She asked me, slightly worried as she stared at Rudy and the guys. They all put on shocked faces.

Then the doctor walked in, and noticed that Kim is awake. "Good, she woke up. How are you feeling?" He asked Kim.

"Oh I'm fine yo," Jerry said, "But don't you think you should be worried about Kim..."

We all rolled our eyes at Jerry before Kim answered with, "I'm okay, my head hurts a little." I kissed her cheek gently, making her smile at me.

"Dont worry, that's normal. Well, I'll just do a quick check up. Have there Been any problems since she woke up?"

"Actually, she doesn't seem to remember us, doc." Rudy replied, gesturing to himself and the guys.

"Hmmm..." The doctor came over to Kim and began flashing a flashlight at her face before asking her a few questions. "It seems she has amnesia." He concluded.

"But doctor, she remembers Jack...?" Milton pointed out.

"Well, it seems she can't get the thought of him out of her head. If she thinks about him all the time, the thought will be edged into her brain. She might even remember some things about him. She apparently thinks of Jack everyday, maybe even every minute. So she can still remember him." The doctor replied, gesturing to Kim and I every once in a while. Well, his reply sure did put a smile to my face, and caused me to squeeze Kim's hand lightly, making her smile as well.** (I completely made that up, so its probably not true. But its cute isn't it?)**

"So, do somethings to remind her of the rest of you. Tell her about old memories." He informed them.

"Okay doctor. Do you know how long her amnesia might last?" I asked, still worried about my girl.

"Here's the really bad part, it seems her amnesia might last a few months." He replied, giving us sympathetic looks.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked him, just a little upset. Okay more than a little.

"Yes, I'm sorry young man. But just keep reminding her of old times, it might decrease the time rate. Any reminder can bring back her memory, so try to mention as many things as you can." He told us, smiling softly at the end before walking out. "Oh and you can leave whenever you want." He added before shutting the door behind him.

"Kimmy, don't you remember anything about them?" I asked her, gesturing towards the guys.

"Nope, but um, what are your names?" she asked, looking at them expectantly, a smile on her adorable face.

"Well, I'm Milton. I'm the smartest one in the group, I like reading, and research. I also enjoy scie-" Milton began but was interrupted.

"Yak, yak yak, I'm Jerry. I'm the swag one. I'm the leader of the group. And, I'm your boyfriend!" Jerry said, trying to sound cool.

I shot him a really mean glare and Kim raised a brow at him before rolling her eyes and squeezing my hand, which she was still holding.

"And I am your loyal best friend, Rudy, Rudy Gillespie, leader of men, hero of children, lady's man!" Rudy announced happily.

"Okay, well now that we're done with the ridiculous introductions, do you remember anything, Kimmy?" I asked, looking at Kim with hope in my eyes.

"No, well other than the fact that Jerry?" Kim asked, unsure as she looked over at Jerry, "Over there, is way in over his head, I know who my guy is." She winked at me with a smirk evident on her face.

"And so is, 'The great Rudy Gillespie'." She added in, raising an unconvinced brow at Rudy.

He fake pouted like he always does and Jerry began saying things in rapid Spanish. Milton just sat there, laughing with us at the silly actions of our are two friends.

We talked for a little while before Rudy took us all back to the dojo. The guys went into the changing room while I spoke with Kim for a bit.

"You alright?" I asked, smiling down at her. Kim smiled back up at me before pecking my cheek and saying,

"I'm fine Jackie, don't worry. Go get ready." I smiled and nodded before going into the changing room, but not before pecking her cheek as well.

No one's P.O.V

Kim was sitting on the bench waiting for Jack to come back out and trying to remember something about her life or her friends. She got bored after about two minutes and stood up, standing in front of a punching dummy.

She began punching, and kicking at it's chest before backing up and coming at the dummy with a flying dragon kick. She has absolutely no idea what she is doing.

Jack's P.O.V

I came out of the changing room, just in time to see Kim working out on a dummy.

She was throwing the most perfect punches I have ever seen. I decided to sit down on the bench and watch her.

She ended it by doing a flying dragon kick at the dummy, a move she has never done before.

"That was amazing Kim! Where did that come from?" I cheered as she finished. I was excited and confused considering Kim lost her memory. Kim just shot me a half smile and shrugged.

Then we simultaneously heard three people saying, "Whoa." and turned to see the guys standing outside the changing room entrance with their mouths wide open.


	2. Even Better At Karate?

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kickin' It.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Even Better At Karate!?

Jack's P.O.V

That was amazing! But how'd Kim do it?

And apparently, Milton read my mind, because he walked over to Kim and asked, "How did you do that!?"

"I don't know, it just came to me." Kim replied, shrugging.

"Did you regain your memory?" Rudy asked, walking forward as well.

Kim shrugged again and so Milton suggested, "Lets see, what is the formula for a quadratic equation?"

"That's lame yo. Why would anyone know that?" Jerry said, giving Milton a bored look.

As Milton and Jerry began to argue, Rudy asked Kim, "Okay Kim, how many ladies have I dated?" He then whispered, "A lot."

I gave him a straight face and then Milton and Jerry stopped their fight and Milton asked, "What is your favorite date with Jack? Jack you should know the answer to this."

"All of them." Kim stated, smiling up at me.

I leaned down and pecked her cheek, "She's right. But that question is too easy for my Kimmy. Kim, do you remember what the name of Falafel Phil's goat is?" I asked her.

Kim just shook her head after thinking for a few seconds.

"So she hasn't regained her memory. But then how did she know how to perform those karate moves so well?" Milton asked rhetorically.

"Kimmy, can you show us any other moves?" I asked, looking down at her.

" Sure, I'll try." She replied, smiling at me before going over to a dummy.

The guys and I sat down on the bench and watched Kim.

She punched, left, right, left, right, so quickly we could barely see her arms moving before she did a spinning back kick, knocking the dummy over.

I smiled at her as she stood in front of us and she smiled back at me before giving me questioning look, and I knew what she meant so I nodded towards her, signaling her to do some more if she wanted.

Kim then went over to another dummy and stood a few feat away from it, before doing a cartwheel over to it and kicking it down as she landed.

Kim then smiled as the guys looked shocked and came over to me.

I set her on my lap and kissed her cheek whispering, "Awesome job." making her smile at me cutely.

"Hold up. Did Kimmy just do that, yo?" Jerry said, earning a glare from me.

Kim then got up and flipped him while yelling, "Don't call me Kimmy!" She then came back to me and sat on my lap once again, saying, "Only my Jackie can call me that."

"Well, she remembers something." Milton stated, rolling his eyes.

"Kim, how did you?- I mean what did?- How?- What?-" Rudy stuttered.

"Rudy, use full sentences." Milton stated, getting annoyed.

"How did you do all that? That was more than you have ever done before." Rudy said, sounding completley amazed.

"I honestly don't know, it just came out of me, like an..." Kim began, looking for the right words.

"Inner warrior?" I suggested, smiling at her, looking into her eyes.

She looked back into mine and replied, "Exactly."

Before we both leaned in and let our lips connect in a soft but still passionate kiss. We stayed like that for a while, savoring the moment.

Rudy, Milton and Jerry then cleared their throats awkwardly, making us pull away and stare at them for a few awkward seconds.

"Anyway." Milton began, cutting the tension, "What's going on? How come Kim is even better at martial arts? 'Cause even I can't explain this one."

"Well, it seems that when Kim hit her head on the lockers and lost her memory, she unlocked some power inside of her, a power she had never known of before. A power that has now been released." Jerry stated. Quite surprisingly, I might add.

We all just stared at him, completely dumbfounded at what our friend just said.

"What yo?" Jerry asked looking at us weirdly.

"Nevermind, the point of, I think Jerry's right. Which is weird, but still." Rudy told us, furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion, at the end.

"There's only one way to be completely sure about this, Kim has to spar with Jack." Milton said, although he might have a pint, I don't want to her my Kimmy.

Everyone looked over at me and so I said, "I dunno guts, Kim already lost her memory and I don't want to hurt her."

"Come Jackie, even I wanna know what's up. Please?" Kim begged, taking my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers.

I smiled at her and so she got up and pulled me over to the mat.

We got in our fighting stances and began, Kim immediately shot a rein of punches at my stomach, a few of them actually hitting me, before she swipe kicked me.

I jumped back onto my feet and shot a fist at her arm, which hit her but just after that she grabbed my arm and attempted to flip me, I kept my weight down and stopped her but right after I did she shot a kick at my chest making me fall down.

Kim then got down and straddled my waist, winning the sparing match as she was smiling and giggling.

I smiled up at her and she then leaned down and pecked my lips softly, smiling during the kiss.

The guys just sat there on the bench, shocked for about the third time in the past few hours.

Kim just beat me at sparing.

I'm proud of her.


	3. Never Speak To Me Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Never Speak To Me Again!

Jack's P.O.V

As the guys discuss ways to remind Kim of her memories with them, she and I are whispering to each other. We're all still sitting on the benches at the dojo.

"We have to remind her how amazingly handsome and smart I am!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Or we could remind her about logical things, you now, so that she has general knowledge…" Milton suggested.

"No yo! When will she ever use logic!? We should teach her how swasome I am so that she'll want to date me, that way the cheerleaders will be jealous." Jerry argued, earning a punch on the arm from me, as Kim and I continued to whisper to each other over their loud yells.

"What do you remember about, Kim?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, you're Jack Brewer, my boyfriend and best friend. You're really sweet, cute, smart, caring, heroic, athletic, funny, cocky and handsome. We've been dating for about 10 months. I really love you and I remember that you love me, is that right?" She replied, raising a brow at the end. **(Not sure how long they were together, lets say almost a year)**

"More than you could ever imagine." I told, smiling warmly at her.

"I also remember that you have the most amazing hair ever. I don't really remember any of our dates though." Kim informed me. **(In the last chapter Kim said she loves all their dates, she remembers that she enjoyed them but she does not remember what had happened. Just in case any of you were confused)**

"No worries, Kim, I'll help you remember." I took her hand and smiled at her, as did she.

"So, tomorrow, I'll take you out so that I can help you remember what we usually do, alright?"

Ki nodded happily, pecking my cheek. Once she pulled away, I leaned in closer and gave her a long kiss, which I could tell she enjoyed from the smile she had through it.

We pulled apart and Kim whispered, "I remember that you're an amazing kisser."

We smiled at each other for a while before Kim winced slightly and held her forehead.

"Does your head hurt? Do you want me to get you something?" I asked cautiously.

"Nah, its okay. I'm fine. It's just a headache." She answered, giving me a small smile.

I just shook my head and got up. I don't care if it's just a headache, it obviously hurts her so I'm gonna do something about it.

"I'm gonna go get some water for Kim, be back in a few." I told the guys before giving Kim a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out of the dojo, over to Phil's.

I went straight to the cash register and said to Phil, "Phil, one water please, asap."

"Yes mam." He replied nodding, I raised an annoyed brow at him, making him fill with fear and run into the kitchen as he called out to one of the employees to give me the water.

A boy about my age handed me a bottle of water with a smile, so I nodded a 'thank you' to him before passing him a dollar, and then began walking out.

I was 2 steps away from the door of Phil's when Lindzy came up to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey Jackie, how are you? That's nice. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the start of summer party with me. Wear something that'll match my purse, its emerald green. Be sure to look hot." She instructed, snottily.

"Get out of my way Lindzy." I stated, glaring at her.

Now usually, I would never speak to a girl like that, even if I find her annoying, but this is the girl that hurt my Kimmy, so I am not even gonna tolerate her.

"What!?" She shrieked, obviously shocked.

"I said, get out of my way. And don't dare speak to me again. You hurt Kim and that crosses the line. I don't care what you say or do, because its too late. So leave me alone." I stepped around her but before I could go any further, she stopped me again.

"Nobody speaks that way to me, Jackie." She stated, with her usual snarky tone.

"I honestly don't care Lindzy. You hurt the girl I love and that's so not okay with me. Kim lost her memory because you don't know how to take a hint. Leave Kim alone, leave me alone, and never try to get between us again." She then interrupted me with,

"But Jack. We should be together. Kim is nothing compared to me." She smirked up at me.

She seriously just made me way angrier.

"Don't ever speak that way about Kim! Ever. Kim is amazing. To me, Kim is perfect. And I don't want to hear all that rubbish you say about her because none of it is true, and it never was. I don't like you. I never have, I never will. Don't ever approach me again and don't you dare try to hurt my girl again, or I will stop you. And I am so not afraid to do so. Never speak to me again." I warned her, as she looked both shocked and terrified.

She stepped aside after noticing that my glare hadn't left my face. I was really mad now.

I just have to get back to the dojo and give Kim her water.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us and looked quite scared as well, but when it comes to Kim, I don't go easy on people. And Lindzy just made me lose my temper. Nobody can speak about Kim that way. No one. Not if I'm around.

I began walking out when I was once again stopped, but this time by someone coming into Phil's.

Someone that made me smile.

"Dude! You're back!" I greeted happily, giving said person a quick bro-hug.

**Cliffhangerrrrrrrrr! I bet one of you, (A guest) knows who this is because this was for you!**


	4. He's Back! Now It'll Take Even Longer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

He's Back! Now It'll Take Even Longer

Jack's P.O.V

"Yeah, I just got back from England." Eddie replied, smiling at me. He finally got his braces off. **(In an interview, Dylan and Leo said that the back story for Eddie leaving is that he went to England to help his grandmother) **

"So how's your grandmother, man?" I questioned, curious as to how she's doing.

"Great! She's back to messing with people's hair. So how's the gang? Is Jerry still confused? Is Milton still a nerd? Is Kim still really hot?" He bombarded me with questions, smiling widely.

I chuckled a little at his questions before replying with, "Yeah, as clueless as always. Of course, he still studies every night. And never say that again." The last part was for his question about Kim, I glared at him slightly, but he just rolled his eyes, trying not to act scared, but I knew he was.

"Anyway, I was just heading back to them, they're in the dojo. Kim kinda lost her memory." I informed him, sounding sad, because I was, even if Kim still remembers me, she doesn't remember anything else.

"What? Really? How? What happened?" He asked, completely confused and worried.

"I'll tell you later, come on, let's go. I have to get this water to Kim."

We began walking back to the dojo, as soon as we stepped in, Rudy and the guys looked completely shocked because of Eddie. Kim just sat there, not knowing what was going on.

"Eddie!? Yo, what are you doing back?" Jerry asked, confused slightly. It came off a little rude, so Milton elbowed him before walking over to Eddie himself and giving him a hug.

"Hey Eddie! How is your grandmother? How was England? Did you go to any museums?" Milton question excitedly.

"She's fine Milton, England was awesome! But I missed Seaford, the girls there are even harder to get. No matter how much of a playah I was. Nah, I tried to stay away from boring stuff." Eddie replied, causing Milton to give him a straight face.

"Eddie, so glad you're back. Do you by any chance have the money you owe me for the karate lessons?" Rudy asked, being his usual self.

"Rudy, I was gone for a year, I didn't take lessons here."

"Actually, I never took you off my students list so you technically still train here. That'll be 100 dollars." Rudy stated happily, sticking his hand out to receive the money.

Eddie ignored him and finally noticed Kim who was sitting on the bench awkwardly.

He came over to her and said, "Hey Kim, I'm your boyfriend. The playah."

"It won't work bro, I already tried. She remembers that Jack's her boyfriend." Jerry informed him, sounding slightly upset about that.

"WHAT!?"Eddie screamed, very confused about what Jerry said.

Oh right, he was in England when Kim and I started dating.

"You guys finally got together?" Eddie asked, turning to face us.

I sat beside Kim and put my arm around her, causing her to smile up at me before leaning up to peck my cheek.

Once Kim pulled away, we turned back to Eddie and replied in unison, "Yup." Large smiles on our faces.

"Well, congrats bro," He said, smiling at us and giving me a quick bro-hug before adding, "On finally getting the guts to ask her out."

I glared straight at him as everyone, even Kim, laughed at me.

"The so called, 'Playah' shouldn't be talking." I stated, not taking my glare off him.

They all began laughing at Eddie as I smirked at him, he pouted a little.

"Hey, I ask girls out all the time." He stated proudly.

"And how many of them have said yes?" I shot back, raising a brow.

"Every single none of them." **(Get it? Instead of every single one of them it's every single none of them.) **He mumbled quietly.

"Exactly. Yet I have a beautiful girlfriend, one that I love and I know loves me back." I stated, happily. I noticed Kim's smile grow as she blushed, I love her blush, it's such a nice color and it complements her skin tone. What? I pay attention to that stuff when it's about Kim.

"Yeah, but it did take you a whole three years to gain the courage to tell her how you feel. Aren't you supposed to be the ladies' man of Seaford High?" He shot back at me, gaining confidence again.

The guys started laughing again as I glared at Eddie and Kim looked up at me sympathetically.

She held my chin and made me look at her before looking at me softly and putting her lips to mine, in a sweet kiss.

We pulled away, then Kim whispered, "It doesn't matter how long it took you to ask me out, just remember that I love you."

I smiled at her and pecked her lips one last time before we both turned back to face the guys, who were covering their eyes

"Are you love-birds done yet?" Jerry whined, annoyed by our kissing.

"We're done." I stated and just as they looked at us I set my lips to Kim's and we began kissing again, this time for longer, completely grossing them out.

"Seriously!? Come on, stop it." Eddie complained, getting annoyed as well.

"Yeah, no PDA in my dojo." Rudy agreed.

They began yelling complaints at us, getting mad now.

We finally decided to pull a apart and I said, "Whatever, we have to get Kim's memory back so start reminding her about all the stuff we used to do. And by the way, I'll make sure that I kiss my Kimmy every hour, just 'cause I know you guys love it."

"Ew."

"No!"

"Please don't!"

"You better not."

Were the replies I got from them.

"So, your name is Eddie?" Kim asked, pointing to said boy, looking a little confused.

"Yep, that's me. I'm a future archeologist and a total playah, ignore what Jack says." Eddie introduced himself, smiling widely before rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah, total playah, if old ladies count." I muttered, only Kim heard me and she giggled a little.

"So, you're, Eddie, Jerry, Milton and Rudy." Kim stated as she pointed to each of them, they all nodded so Kim added, "Tell me some more about yourselves, maybe I'll remember something."

"Well, I get straight A's, I love to study, I'm afraid of germs and I am a terrible chef." Milton told her, he then added in, "Oh and you set me up with my ex-girlfriend, Julie."

"Oh, really? What happened?" She questioned, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, now you care. When I first told you, you just put the phone into a sock drawer and went to the movies." **(Gabby's Gold) **

"Oh…Well, sorry?" Kim tried, but Milton just pouted a little. Then Jerry spoke up.

"I'm the swagmaster, I'm a totally swasome dancer, I am the greatest prankster of all time, and I give the best wedgies, they even call me the wedgie-wizard." **(Fat Chance) **

"Okay…What about you, Eddie?" Kim said, looking away from Jerry and over to Eddie with a smile, he smiled back and began.

"Well, like I said, I want to be an archeologist, I like playing basketball but I'm really bad at it, I used to have braces, and I like girls, girls and girls. And, I was the first to join the dojo." Eddie replied happily, his usual giddy smile stuck on his face.

"Cool, you sound nice. How about you Rudy? Aren't you a little old to be friends with a bunch of teens…?" Kim smirked, raising a teasing brow at our childish sensei.

He pouted with a small glare at Kim before replying, "I'll have you know, I am only 21!" He lied badly. We all know Rudy is 30 years old.

"Yeah, 21 hundred." Jerry murmured making us all laugh as Rudy glared at him now.

"Anyway, I am the handsome, Rudy Gillespie, I have a PHD, I drive a fancy sports car, I have had over 50 girlfriends and I save homeless puppies from the streets."

"And I'm guessing that was all a lie?" Kim said, turning to me for reassurance, I nodded and so she gave an accusing look to Rudy.

"So why haven't you asked anything about Jack?" Eddie curiously asked Kim.

"Actually, I already remember everything about him." Kim replied, smiling at me, which tempted me to kiss her cheek, so I did.

"Yup, my Kimmy remembers me." I stated proudly, causing Kim to giggle and blush a little.

"Awe, Kimmy is blushing!" Eddie teased, terrible idea dude.

Kim got up and flipped Eddie before yelling, "Don't call me Kimmy!" Then coming back and sitting next to me, taking my hand in her own.

"Yeah, she remembers that too bro, I learned the hard way." Jerry warned as he rubbed his head, while Eddie was getting up off the floor.

**OMG! Who else can't wait for Carry On by Olivia Holt!? I am so excited!**


	5. Chuck Is Gonna Be So Mad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Chuck Is Gonna Be So Mad

Kim's P.O.V

This is a really weird feeling, I mean these guys are standing in front of me and I feel like I should know them but I can't remember anything about them.

At least I remember something, well, someone, my Jackie, but I don't remember any of our moments together.

And they all keep saying that I'm doing really well at martial arts, but I don't remember ever taking lessons, it just came to me when I stepped near the karate equipment.

"Guys…There is something we forgot to do." Jack said, sounding worried and nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused about his statement. They all, except Jack, gave me straight faces, so I added in, "I meant other than the whole losing my memory thing."

"We have to tell Kim's dad." Jack stated, his worried expression becoming even more worried.

They didn't really know what was so bad about that, so Jack looked at me and said, "Your dad's not the life of the party when it comes to you getting hurt, or when it comes to me, but that's not the point. We have to tell him though."

I nodded, understanding why he was so worried, well; hopefully he won't be too mad.

"Rudy, go call Kim's dad. Guys, help Kim gain back at least some of her memory. Oh and Jerry, go get some painkillers for Kim's headache." Jack ordered them.

"Yo, since when are you the boss?" Jerry questioned, sounding a little annoyed.

Jack's eyes turned into slits as he glared at him and stated harshly, "Since my girlfriend lost her memory."

"Um, okay, come on guys! No time to waist!" Jerry rushed, eyes widened in fear.

Rudy ran into what I'm guessing is his office, Jerry ran out of the dojo to get the painkillers and Milton and Eddie searched through some lockers, I think its to find something that'll help me remember some stuff.

Jack and I laughed a little at Jerry's silliness; Jerry is just so confused and weird sometimes…

Wait, did I just…?

"Um, Jack?" I began,

"Hm?"

"Is Jerry always really confused?" I asked, wondering if I did gain back a little memory.

"Yeah...Kimmy, are you remembering something?" Jack questioned back, smiling widely.

"I think so, but I just remember that Jerry is always just really confused, and usually a little weird."

Eddie then looked away from the locker and over to us before commenting, "More than a little," Making us laugh some more.

"Can you remember anything else?" Milton queried as he walked over to Jack and I.

"Um…No, nothing else." And just as I said that, a tall man with brown hair marched in, looking annoyed.

"What did you do to my daughter!?" He yelled, looking pointedly at all the three boys.

He then turned to Jack and said, "Jack?" Giving him a slightly harsh stare.

"It wasn't me sir! Kim had an argument at school and ended up hitting her head on a locker. I'm trying as hard as I can to help her gain her memory back, and so are the guys." Jack replied, staring him right in the eyes.

"Kim? Are you okay?" The man asked as he turned to me now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you my dad?" I questioned him, slightly confused now.

"Yeah." Was all he said, so I turned to Jack for reassurance and he nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me, he seems really worried, that's sweet.

"I remember Jack, but nothing else. And my head hurts a little." Right after I said that, Jerry burst in through the door, carrying a small box of tablets.

"I got the painkillers!" He told us proudly.

He handed me them, as Jack handed me the bottle of water he got me before.

As I took the tablets and took a swig of water, my dad sat down beside me.

"Where is the grown up responsible here? Rudy!" My dad called out, looking impatient.

"Why did you call for Rudy if you want a responsible grown up?" Jerry joked, making the guys laugh as Jack, my dad and I glared at them. I don't think this is the time for jokes, but it was a little funny.

Rudy walked out of the other room and walked over to my dad, greeting him happily, "Hello Chuck, how are you today?"

My dad gave him a straight face before replying sarcastically, "My daughter has lost her memory, how do you think I'm doing?"

"Chuck, we're trying to help Kim remember everything but it might take a while, the doctor we took her to said her memory loss might last a few months."

"A few months!? Jack, how could you let this happen, I trusted you." Dad stated, turning to face Jack with a hard look on his face.

"Don't blame Jack, it wasn't his fault. Lindzy's the one that pushed me!" I replied, getting up and looking my dad in the eyes.

"Kimmy? Did you just remember something else?" Jack asked me as he came over to where I'm standing.

"Yeah, I did, but I can't remember anything that happened before she pushed me…" I said, going back to being sad.

Don't worry babe, you'll remember everything soon." Jack stated, smiling a little before engulfing me in a warm hug, one that I really needed.

My dad cleared his throat, so we separated and stared back at him as he began a long rant.

"So some girl at school pushes my little girl and now she can't remember anything except her boyfriend!? My daughter has lost her memory and will not be able to remember a thing for a couple months; she doesn't even remember her own father. And there is a very important laser-tag competition next week but she can't compete because she doesn't remember how to play!"

Jack and I gave him straight faces as the guys just awkwardly watched.

"Is that really all you care about? The laser-tag competition." Jack accused, with a monotone.

"Well it's very important! I can't let Riley win, and I can't have my little girl not knowing a thing about her life." Dad replied frantically.

"Don't worry Chuck, I'll make sure my Kimmy remembers everything, leave it to me." Jack replied, putting his arm around my shoulders, giving me a side-hug.

"You better, I'm counting on you. Anyway, still on for that movie on Sunday?" My dad questioned.

"Of course!" He replied before they did some weird handshake.

My dad walked out of the dojo, and everyone just stared at Jack and I as I gave him an accusing look, "You're going on a date with my dad?"

"It's not so much as a date as it is an outing between a teenaged boy and a middle-aged man…" He stated awkwardly

I rolled my eyes, but winced when my head hurt a little, "You okay Kimmy?" Jack asked me, sounding extremely worried.

"Don't worry Jack, the painkillers are helping, it was just a sharp feeling." I assured him, a small smile appearing on my face as I noticed how his eyes softened once he stared at me.

"You sure?" He re-asked, still concerned.

I nodded, my smile wider now, Jack leaned down towards my face before whispering, "Good." And placing his soft lips on mine.

We kissed for a while, that is until the guys, and Rudy, cleared their throats awkwardly and on purpose to separate us.

"Seriously, stop that!" Jack and I both yelled, in unison.

"Well, sorry, but some of us don't enjoy watching two teens making out in the middle of a dojo." Rudy stated, sounding annoyed and impatient with all the kissing.

"Speak for yourself, yo." Jerry mumbled as he cried and wiped away a few of his tears.

Jack and I chuckled a little, before Jack placed one last short kiss on lips, then took my hand and intertwined out fingers. He grabbed both our school bags and we walked out of the dojo, ready to head home, leaving the guys to laugh at Jerry's fangirling fit.

I'm beginning to remember something's, but I hope that I regain my full memory soon. I'm glad I have Jack by my side though, helping me with all the problems going on.


	6. Jack's Turn To Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_**Alex**_: Thanks for your awesome review on my one-shots, but don't worry, I will continue this story, but there won't be as much romance, just a little, and I _might_ have to shorten the story, so that it doesn't take as long to finish, but only maybe.

Jack's Turn To Help

Jack's P.O.V

I still can't believe my Kimmy lost her memory. When I woke up this morning; the first thing I remembered was how the gang and I will spend our summer reminding our favorite girl everything we had done together for the past few years.

But, today, she and I have a date and I'm going to do everything I can to remind her of some of our memories. She's actually starting to remember something's already.

I'm walking into the mall right now, Kim by my side, holding onto my arm securely, she is telling me about a dream she had last night.

"I dreamt that Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, you, and I were all at the dojo and there was this large sumo wrestler there, he was scared because he had to go up against some other sumo wrestler who beat him once."

Right as she finished saying that, I stopped in my tracks, causing Kim to stop to, my eyes are wide and I'd say I look pretty surprised.

"What's wrong Jackie?" She questioned me, a little worried as well as confused.

"Kim, that actually happened once. I think you were remembering something in your sleep, let's go check with Milton, we'll go on our date right after, okay?" I gave her a smile and she nodded smiling back at me before pecking my cheek.

We walked into the dojo to see Milton reading a college text book, smiling and laughing at something, fangirling in between.

"Milton-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Shhhh. This book is getting good!" He called out happily, before adding, "Oh who am I kidding, it was good from the beginning!"

"Isn't he reading a text book?" Kim whispered to me, confused a little.

"Yeah, he's kind of a weird nerd." I whispered back, giving Milton a slightly weird gaze as I leaned downwards to speak to Kim. "But we love him anyway," I added in, making us both chuckle a little.

"Milton, put the book down for a second, we need to talk to you." I stated, taking the so called 'Amazing' book away from him.

"Fine, what do you need?" He reluctantly replied, looking over at us now.

"Is it possible for Kim to gain back a memory in a dream?" I question him, placing my arm around Kim, bringing her closer to me.

"Well, yes actually, since we keep telling her about past memories, it is possible for her to remember them more clearly during a sleeping state. Why? Did that happen?" He explained, eyeing us, starting to look excited.

We just nodded, small smiles on both our faces.

"That's great! Maybe it'll happen every night! Well, I'm gonna get back to my book, see you guys later. Oh and try to help Kim gain back some more memories, the more she recalls the faster she'll remember everything."

We quickly said goodbye as Milton picked up his large book again and began walking over to Phil's for our date.

We sat at a table and I told Kim I'd go get us our usual meals, but not before pecking her cheek softly.

Kim's P.O.V

As Jack went to go get our food, I looked around, a little, or maybe more than a little, confused. I only slightly remember this place, I wonder if we come here a lot…

Then I noticed a girl with darkish brown hair, staring at me with disgusted glare, then an older looking boy with curly, light brown hair walked over to her and asked her something about me.

"Hey hottie," He said, winking at her.

"Ew. Go away Frank." She replied, her voice sounds kind of familiar, and so does his.

"Sure thing babe." He stated, kind of idiotically. Then he glanced at me and asked her, "Why does Kim look so lost?"

"I pushed her and she lost her memory, but it was a total accident and now Jack is mad at me just because she can't take a little hit to the head." Oh, so she's the one who pushed me…

"Kim…Lost her memory? Oh this is gonna be awesome!" The guy named Frank said before coming over to me.

"Hey cutie, how's about we ditch this place and go over the black dragon's dojo, the Wasabi Warriors are losers remember? You told me you hate them. You also told me that you're dump Jack and go out with me." He ended his (stupid) speech with a creepy wink.

"Nope. The Wabobo-…I don't remember what they're called, but the point is, they are not losers. And I would never dump Jack, not in a million years." I replied, glaring at him slightly.

"Listen here missy, the warriors are losers, they are a joke and the so called Wasabi code is useless! You are gonna go to the black dragon dojo right now and make out with me!" He demanded. I really want to hurt this guy. So I will. I have a feeling Jack would want me to anyway.

I stood up, holding a really cold glare at him before kicking him harshly in the stomach, punching his chest twice with each fist, I had never seen something move so fast, it's like my fists were moving at lightning speed. I Then bent down and grabbed his foot, flipping him roughly, causing him to land face down on the filthy looking floor.

I saw Jack coming back over, looking shocked, but happy, as he carried a tray of food.

I shot him a smile, which he shot back, mouthing, "Wow." Making me giggle a little.

Everyone was staring at me, then Frank turned onto his back and looked up at me with complete fear all over his face.

Jack walked around Frank, moving towards me and pecking my cheek whispering in my ear, "That was amazing." Making me giggle a little.

I then noticed that girl from before stomping her foot and storming out angrily at the sight of Jack and I together, I'm guessing.

Everyone just kept staring and now it kind of creeped me out, I don't get what was so interesting, that was actually a simple move for me.

"Come on," Jack said to me, grabbing our food to go and escorting me outside, taking my hand in his.

He sat me down at a table out on the courtyard, and smiled widely before saying,

"Kim, that was incredible, your fist were moving so quickly, and how did you do that flip? None of us, not even Rudy and I have ever done a flip like that." He praised cheerfully, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"I'm not sure Jackie, it just came simply to me, actually it was something simple for me at that moment, I had way more advanced moves to do but I didn't want to make too big of a scene, that didn't work out for me…" I replied, only slightly confused and a little embarrassed at the end.

He took my hand and smiled at me sweetly, "Kim, what you did was really advanced, it's probably the skill of a 5 th degree black belt! If you can actually do stuff even more advanced than that, you'll probably earn a higher rank than Rudy."

I smiled and bit my lip a little "Really? That's awesome, maybe I can beat you during a sparring match."

"Maybe you can." He replied with an adorable wink.

"Now Jack, I want to ask you something, Frank, that, annoying," We both laughed at that, "Guy said something about a Wasabi code, what's that?" I questioned, shooting him a half smile.

"It's a code the gang lives by, we swear by the light of the dragon's eye," He began, and then I suddenly felt this urge to say the rest with him, I don't know how I knew it, but I did.

"To be loyal and honest and never say die." We finished in unison. After that, the way Jack smiled at me made my heart flutter; he looked so happy and glad.

"You're definitely gaining back your memory, Kimmy." He stated, happily, keeping his eyes locked on mine and then lightly pecking my cheek.

**Sorry it took so long, I'll try to be faster next time.**


	7. Show Us What You've Got

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Show Us What You've Got

Rudy's P.O.V

We're all in the dojo at the moment, Jack is keeping his arm around Kim, trying to help her regain her memory. The boys are playing around and trying to get Kim to believe that they are super amazing ninjas, or something.

I mean come on, if anyone is a super cool, smart, talented, handsome ninja, it's me.

It's early morning and I'm so tired, I just wanna go cuddle up with Luvvey and take a nap. **(The Sub Sinker) **But Jack made us all come to the dojo because he wants to get back Kim's memory as soon as possible. Can't she wait!?

"Rudy, we should test Kim's karate skills again." Milton said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, sure, you do that." I told them, shutting my eyes and laying down on the bench in the front of the dojo.

"You heard him, Come on Kimmy let's spar! WHOOO!" That was definitely Jerry.

I opened one eye, just to see what Kim does to him. She stood and flipped him, causing him to land on his back, groaning in pain.

Okay, I should probably be the mature adult, you all know I am. Oh don't give me that look!

Jack's P.O.V

"Okay, fine! Jack. Spar with Kim, again, this time don't hold back at all and give it all you've got." Rudy instructed, looking me in the eyes, dead serious.

I nodded, no matter how much i didn't want to hurt Kim, I had to do this. But I'm actually kind of scared, she should be the one to hold back, not me. I mean if she fights anything like what she did to Frank yesterday, I'm gonna get hurt.

Kim and I stood on the mat across from each other and waited for Rudy to signal us to start.

Kim started by punching my chest repeatedly, she's really strong, she had me stumbling back a little, before I caught on of her fists and flipped her over, but she just balanced herself and landed on her feet. Before turning to face me she did a spinning back kick and nailed me right in the stomach, I was going to trip but stopped myself before shooting a few hard punches at her stomach, and then a few kicks to her leg. Kim blocked almost every attack I sent towards her, I only actually kicked her once, she blocked every punch though. I decided to throw one last punch, but she grabbed my fist, turned me around and held it behind my back harshly. Well that hurt.

The guys just sat there, watching us in awe.

Once she let me go, seeing as none of my simple attacks worked, I stepped back and sent a flying dragon kick to her stomach, but using extremely quick reflexes, she grabbed my leg before it made contact with her and flipped me onto the ground, I'm pretty sure people in Falafel Phil's could hear the thud that was caused when my back took the blow of my fall.

I stared up at Kim with shock and amazement. She just smiled down at me, before giving me a hand up, I took it and immediately engulfed her in a warm hug, once I was back on my feet.

"Kim..." Rudy began and the three guys finished his thought by saying,

"That was amazing!"

"Well thanks guys, just glad I didn't hurt my Jackie too much. You're okay, right?" She replied happily, smiling at her friends, before looking up at me with some worry in her big, brown doe eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine Kimmy." I assured her, pecking her cheek softly and putting my arm around her.

Kim then put her arm around my waist, resting her head on my chest, a loving smile plastered to her face.

I smiled down at her; I just love her so much.

"Anyway, Kim that was absolutely fantastic! I have never seen anything like it. Jack barely even touched you, your blocks were so accurate. With a little bit more training, you could become a sensei." Rudy praised cheerfully, smiling giddily at Kim.

"Wow. Really? That's awesome!" Kim replied, giving Rudy a quick.

"Congrats Kim!" Jerry commented, smiling at her, followed by Eddie who said, "You deserve it Kim, congrats!" and then Milton, "Congratulations Kim, marvelous work!"

"Congratulations Kimmy, I always knew you could do it." I whispered to her, which she replied to by pecking my cheek sweetly.

"Thanks guys." Kim said, smiling widely at them, before sating, "Haha, kind of reminds me of that time when Jack wanted to become a sensei and then went up against Rudy at the sensei tournament."

We all paused and stared at Kim, awestruck, well apart from Eddie who wasn't in Seaford then.

"Kim, you just recalled another memory!" Milton cheered, almost ad happy as I am.

"Oh, I did? Awesome!" Kim replied, smiling back at all of us, "Hey, did Jerry, Milton and I replace some lunch lady that time, cause I distinctly remember wearing a hair net..."

"Actually, we did yo. And that hair net was so not swag, it had to cover my pits!" Jerry said, raising up his arms to reveal his gross pit hair, releasing a loud, "WHOOO!" As he did. We all gave him disgusted looks as he played with the braids.

"I wish I hadn't remembered that part." Kim announced, making us chuckle a little.


	8. Sneak Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

I absolutely LOVE all your reviews, and I'm really sorry I update so slowly.

Sneak Away

Jack's P.O.V

By now, Kim and I are sitting alone by the lockers of the dojo, while the guys argued about what to remind Kim, and by that I mean they are trying to make her think they are all super amazing.

I remember when they did that to me...

"Are you mad that I get to be a sensei before you?" Kim softly questioned me, looking up at me with worry in her eyes. Awe, that gaze of hers makes me want to melt.

"Of course not Kimmy. I'm really glad for you, I know I'll get to be a sensei eventually, I just need to work harder." I replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back up at me before pecking me cheek, "Besides, you'll even when your a sensei, you'll always be our friend-sei." I added in, chuckling as my giddy grin took over my face.

Kim giggled at me, yeah at me not with me, before pushing my shoulder teasingly and replying with, "That really was a terrible pun. Still is."

"Well that hurt, Kimmy-bear." I let out a pout and her eyes focused on me, waiting for me to finish, "Make it feel better."

She smiled sweetly at me before kissing my cheek once again, making me feel warm. I love that feeling.

"EDDIE! We are NOT going to tell her she used to drool over you!" Milton yelled, aggravated.

Jerry then started laughing at Eddie's annoyed look, so Milton added, "And we are NOT telling her you dated every cheerleader and broke up with them no matter how much they begged you not to, Jerry."

Jerry then pouted, saying, "Not cool yo, no cool."

"We are ONLY telling Kim the truth!" Rudy yelled at them.

"Rudy's right!" Milton agreed, nodding, shooting the two others disapproving looks.

"Like how amazingly talented and handsome I am and how I won a tween chance award!" Rudy explained. What a liar. **(Parody of Teen Choice Awards lol)**

"No. We are telling her all about my academic achievements. Using a special scientific way to do so. It will bring her-" Milton was then cut off.

"Forget that! We're going to hit her on the head with a Bo-staff, it'll bring he'd memory back! Just give me one swing!" Jerry exclaimed happily, yeah like I'll let him near my girlfriend with that thing.

"No chance! Let's use my friendship diary!" Eddie cheered, taking out a small book from his pocket. It's sweet that he still has that.

"No, let me just keep talking about me!" Rudy argued, pointing at himself and making a really weird face, I think he was trying to pose like a model but it came out as a creepy, deformed duck-face.

They then all began arguing at once. This is driving Kim and I insane.

"Wanna sneak out of here?" I ask her, whispering it into her ear. I smirk a little noticing her shiver.

"Yeah, let's go." We then got up and connected our hands, tiptoeing out of the dojo, and began walking around the mall, swinging out entangled hands back and forth.

"So...Tell me about my life, ya know before I lost my memory." Kim announces to me, laughing a little as she showed off her beautiful smile.

"Well, you are totally and completely in love with me, you're actually really clingy 'cause you're worried all the girls at school will come after me since I'm just so hot. You give me at least 5 kiss' everyday. And you enjoy buying me stuff. Also, you don't like to spar with me, ever. You hate it." I told her. Okay, I might have told a little-Very large- white lie. None of that was really true. And I immediatley got shoved because of it.

"Jaaaack! You are supposed to tell me stuff that is TRUE. Not what you want to be true."

"Okay, okay. Well, you and I met in the school's cafeteria. I was your knight in shining armor!" I told her, smiling proudly.

"Dork." Kim mumbled, I heard it though.

I replied sarcastically with, "Ha ha. Funny. But it's true, not kidding." She gave me a disbelieving look. "Okay, I might have made it sound too 'magical', but seriously, you had dropped your apple, and I caught it with my foot, stopping it from hitting the ground, and we both just kept smiled at each other."

"Oh that, yeah I remember that already." She told me, like it was no big deal.

"What? Really? How come?" I questioned, really confused and curious.

"I could never forget that moment." Kim stated, looking me right in the eyes, all I could see in her eyes was love. True love.

"I'm really glad to hear that." I replied, smiling down at her, I then began to lean down, but before I could kiss her, she put her hand up and stopped me. Awe man!

"Nope. Not right now." Was all she said as she continued walking, dragging me along behind her.

"So tell me about our adventures. We've been on some, right? We're not always just sitting around doing nothing?" Kim queried, looking ahead as she spoke, I just kept staring at her, I love how her curled blonde hair bounces with every step she takes.

"Yeah, we've been to China, Scotland, and we've gone through a bunch of problems during these past few years. We're the Wasabi Warriors, it's kinda our job to get in trouble." I replied, causing us both to laugh a little.

"Like this one time, you and I went to Hollywood to film a karate movie, but the director turned out to be a freak so we had to fight him on top of the Hollywood sign." I told her, smirking at the memory. It was actually kind of fun.

"Oh, that was the time you and I _almost_ shared our first kiss…" Kim recalled, smiling widely, as a small tint of red came to her cheeks.

"Exactly." I stated, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So that's another memory, what else?" Kim said, glancing up at me, waiting for me to remind her of another adventure we had.

"Once, when we went to China, I found out my annoying cousin, Kai, was competing at the same tournament I was in. He was afraid that I was going to win so he sent some of his dojo friends after me and they broke my hand so I couldn't compete."

"Jerk." Kim mumbled, making me chuckle a little. I agree though, he is a jerk.

"Yeah, and when I called him out he started fighting me. And since we were on the Great Wall Of China, he almost knocked me off. I showed that slime-bag though, he's learned not to mess with me again."

"I think every has learned that Jackie. Haha, slime-bag, that kind of reminds me of something else..."

"Really? Cause there was this other slime-bag we had problems with, his name is Ricky Weaver, but we prefer to call him a-"

"Private jet fling-San Francisco burger buyin'-hot tubbin'-doll haired monster!" Kim finished for me, making us both laugh before I asked her,

"Do you remember anything else about that?"

"Not really, except for the fact that you were totally checking me out when I was wearing a dress. And that you kept staring at my glossed lips..." She stated, smirking widely at me as I started to blush, she then shot me a wink.

"Well...Um...Anyway! That doll haired freak tried to kiss you but you flipped him, straight into a table of guacamole. And I'm glad he didn't." I winked at her this time, and she leaned up pecking my cheek with a small giggle. " So then I got some photographers to come in and that jerk ended up on a magazine, he was so embarrassed. Awesome job, by the way."

"Haha, sounds like he deserved it. So what else? What kind of adventures did we go on with the guys?"

"Well, we helped Eddie achieve his dream of being an archeologist. We had all chipped in and bought him a geo-casher, then went looking for clues to find a treasure, it was awesome! We all went through a bunch of painful experiences, but survived, and ended up with a little, rubber rabbit, which was a reminder of our adventure together." I told her, that really was an awesome day, I'm glad we helped out our friend.

"Hm...Sounds amazing. I can't really remember it, all I remember is a giant hawk..." She trailed off, making me laugh a little, and Kim shot me a confused look.

"And I remember you being a little too friendly with a jellyfish." She stated, now laughing at me as I pouted.

But I found away to be cocky, "Not my fault I'm so attractive." I smirked, challenging Kim.

"Yeah, sea creatures really love you. Too bad girls don't." And with she walked away smirking, leaving me to run after her.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Kim Takes Down Lindzy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim Takes Down Lindzy

Kim's P.O.V

I was walking around with Eddie and Jerry as they told me about some of our past memories together. They're actually pretty cool guys.

We were sitting in a place called Falafel Phil's and they were munching on some greasy food, which kinda smelt weird. But what really weirded me out was the 'Bahhhh' I heard come from the kitchen, I mean what is going on in there?

"So what do you wanna know, yo?" Jerry asked me, with a mouth full of food.

"Actually...I was wondering if you guys could remind me of some embarrassing things, about Jack..." I suggested, biting my lip a bit.

"Oooooo, I wanna hear this too. Jerry, tell us!" Eddie cheered excitedly.

"Jack is totally freaked out by clowns, it's so lame yo, I mean of all things to fear..." Jerry informed us, haha, that is pretty silly, but Eddie didn't look fazed.

"Dude. You're afraid of saltines! You aren't one to talk. Plus, I already know that, tell us something only you know."

"Fine. Well, Kim knew this too, but she obviously forgot it, Jack used to have braces and used to spit whenever he spoke when he was 12, but got them off before he got to Seaford. He was a big dork that year. His braces were really big and they came with head gear." **(Sorry if anyone has braces, wasn't trying to offend anyone, but I couldn't think of anything else to embarrass him)**

And we both burst out laughing at that. Jack? Was a dork? With braces? And HEAD GEAR!?

"Oh...My...Gosh...Just...Wow!" I said between gasps for air.

After we eventually stopped laughing, we just talked for a while, that is until a brunette came up to us with an angry look on her face.

"You!" She screeched, glaring at me harshly.

"What do you want Lindzy!?" Jerry growled at her, glaring back.

"None of your business, loser!" She yelled at him, before looking back down at me, "You. It's your fault Jack is mad at me!"

Okay, I have a feeling knowwho this is. I got up from the booth and looked her in the eye.

"Listen, just because Jack doesn't like you, does not mean it's my fault. I am Jack's girlfriend, not you. Maybe if you hadn't PUSHED ME, he wouldn't hate you so much. So take a hint and leave Jack, my friends, and I alone. I don't care what you say or do to me, I will not back down. So leave, _Lindzy_." I glared, saying her name with venom.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" She screamed loudly, making everyone in the restaurant look over at us.

"Lindzy, you should go before Kim does something..." Eddie warned, sounding nervous.

"No! I'm going to stay here and make sure I get my revenge on _her_." She announced, not stopping her glare.

"Lindzy. Leave. Now." I stated, trying to stop my anger.

"No, you don't scare me." She stubbornly replied.

"I'm not going waste my time on someone like you." I told her, sitting back in my seat.

"That's because you are a _wimp _and a _loser_." Was her next statement.

"Okay..." I mumbled, picking up my phone and texting Jack.

"Just keep sitting there, being a dork who will never do anything right." She kept rambling insults.

"See, you're useless. A good for nothing blonde."

"Okay Lindzy, oh and by the way, Jack's gonna be here in about, 5...4...3...2...1" And with that Jack burst through the door with a hard glare on his face, as I smirked up at the terrified brunette.

Don't mess with Kim Crawford, Lindzy.


	10. She's Wrong, You'll Always Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

She's Wrong, You'll Always Be Mine

Jack's P.O.V

_KickFeaver I loved your idea, so here it is._

So Kim still hasn't gained back her memory, she does remember a few things though. By the way, remind me to beat Jerry up for telling Kim and Eddie that I used to be a dork, that is something I don't want Kim to remember.

I mean when I told her that, it was 'cause we tell each other everything, but that doesn't mean I want her to keep it in mind.

Anyway, Kim and I are sitting by a table on the courtyard, and I'm trying to help her reminisce about some of the things we did last year.

"Hey Kimmy, do you remember that time when we were all trying to save up money for the school basketball team and Eddie got his uncle, Big Easy, from the Globe Trotters to come and help us out?" I asked her, lots of hope in my eyes.

"No. When did that happen?" Kim responded, sounding extremely confused, but she wasn't really looking up at me or paying attention.

"Oh. Um...Do you remember that time when we all went to Bobby Wasabi's house to get Rudy his job back, and then you and I found some weird disco bathroom with a creepy, random guy inside?" I asked once again.

"Nope." Kim replied, still looking down.

What's up with her today?

"Kim, what's wrong? How come you can't recall anything now?"

"It's just that...I have a lot on my mind." She told me, only glancing up for like two seconds.

Normally, I would make a joke about this and we would laugh, cause Kim lost her memory so its weird that she would have a lot on her mind, but not this time, it's not a good time to make a joke. I could tell it was serious.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" I asked, looking right at her, trying to see her face.

"It's just...I'm scared that Lindzy is right." She admitted, looking up at me.

"Right about what? Lindzy is never right." I told her, tilting my head to the side, trying to see what emotion is in her eyes.

"Right about how maybe I'm not good enough for you..." The look Kim was giving me was the saddest look I've ever seen.

"What? No. Kim, she isn't right." I told her, giving her a confused expression. Why would Kim even think that?

"But-but maybe she is right. Maybe I'm not pretty or smart or popular enough for you."

It really broke my hear hearing Kim think that she isn't good enough for me.

"Kim. Look me in the eyes." I told her, she looked up at me, frowning heavily, "Lindzy doesn't know what she's talking about. She's wrong. You are good enough for me. For anyone."

"But Jack, I'm just some karate girl who can't even remember her own friends' names anymore. I'm nothing compared to all the other girls that could be your girlfriend." Kim explained, looking down again.

"No. No Kim. No other girl is good enough for me. Only you are. You're my perfect girl. Lindzy is totally and completely wrong. She has no idea what she's talking about. You're the girl I want to be with, because I love you." I told her with all seriousness.

I'm really mad at Lindzy for making Kim feel so self-conscious and insecure.

"Jack-"

"Kim. Don't. Don't say it again. I'm serious. I would never lie to you Kim. You are the girl I wanna be with, no other girl can make me as happy as you can. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, brave, strong, confident, courageous, and most perfect girl I know. And I love you. With all my heart. Nothing will change that."

She finally looked up at me again, an adorable smile curved onto her lips.

"So don't listen to that jerk Lindzy. She doesn't realize how much I love you. But nothing she will ever say or do, will ever make me leave you. Keep that in mind. And never feel like you aren't good enough for me, you absolutely are. You're mine and you always will be."

I'm holding Kim's hand now, rubbing it with my thumb as she smiles at me.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Jack. I love you too."

"Well I love you more." I stated, giving her a loving smile.


End file.
